Ace in amestris
by TheBlackSpirit
Summary: Basically, this is my messed up head that came up with the idea of Ace living in Amestris. And Sabo is there too.
1. Chapter 1

_Light? What is this? What happened? I thought I was dead… so why can I feel sunshine on my skin and hear noise around me?_ I thought to myself. I then felt a hand shake my shoulder.

"Hey kid, the street isn't the best place to sleep. Especially during a war." I heard a deep soft voice say._ A war? Where the hell am I?_ I thought. I snapped my eyes open to see a man in a blue military looking uniform._ Oh great, marines? Or some type of police?_ I thought to myself and got in a battle ready stance.

"Who slow down kid, I'm not going to kill you or anything. I just want to know how you got here, that's all." The man in uniform said. I gazed at him and searched for lies, when I didn't find any, I crossed my arms on my chest and replied.

"No idea. I was supposed to be dead, but the next thing I knew here I am." I stated angrily. The uniformed man stared in surprise and smirked.

"Where were you? Before you died?" He asked.

"At the Marine HQ, I saved my little brother's life." I replied to the man.

"Really? What's your name? I'm Roy Mustang." The man in uniform said. I scowled deeper.

"Yes really. My name is Ace D. Portgas." I replied my scowl set.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but you're in the middle of a war zone, and you might want to leave." Mustang said.

"I can't, I have to get back home! I have to try and get back to my little brother Luffy! He's probably sad to death right now! I got to get back to make him stop crying!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. Not anymore. You're dead back where you came from, and I can't let you go back." Mustang stated with a look that said 'I'm sorry' my eyes got blurry.

"I just want to see my little brother… that's all I'm asking." My voice shook like an earth quake.

"I'm sorry. But think on the bright side. If you showed up here when you died, then maybe someone you knew showed up too." Mustang said, and I smiled.

"Sabo!" I exclaimed with glee.

"Who's that?" Mustang asked.

"My other brother, he died about… ten years ago or so? He should be about twenty years old."

"I can look for him, but I can't promise we will find him."

"It would be nice to know at least some one in this place…" I muttered to myself.

"You know, come to think of it, I've seen your face some where before… but where?" Mustang asked himself. I raised a brow in surprise. _Well, that's unexpected. _I thought. After a few moments of silence, Mustang's eyes went wide, and he chuckled.

"Arisona! She drew you!" Mustang stated.

"You know her? Tamed Namikaze Arisona?" I questioned. Mustang smirked.

"Of course! We're friends." Mustang said, and I grinned.

"Well, if she trusts you, so will I. I can trust that girl with my life." I stated.

"So, how can I join the army? I think my skills could be of use to you all." I continued.

"How so?" Mustang asked.

"Well, apart from the fact I really can't swim, I have no weaknesses at all." I said with pride.

"Really? None at all?" Mustang seemed surprised.

"Yep. The only reason I died is because it was worth it. If Luffy can live, I don't care."

"All right, so what can you do? I know that your nick name is Fire fist Ace, so what does it mean?" Mustang asked. I gave a laugh.

"That? Well back home we have these fruit called Devil Fruit, and basically they give you some type of power. Like my brother ate the Gum-Gum fruit which basically turns you into a rubber person. Or this other fruit called the Smoke-Smoke fruit turns your body into smoke at you command. I ate the Mera-Mera fruit which turned me into fire, so I don't feel cold and I have control over fire. I also can't get burned." I answered.

"You said you couldn't swim? I thought all pirates knew that." Mustang questioned.

"That's the problem with the devil fruit. They say that they were created from the Ocean devil him self's power and that after you gain the power of a devil fruit by eating it, the Ocean devil gets so angry that you're cursed to be unable to swim ever again." I replied and sighed. "It's too bad really, I loved swimming…"I said more to myself.

"So you know how to swim but you can't because you ate a devil fruit?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah. I only ate the Mera-Mera about three years ago, so I used to love swimming. My little brother Luffy on the other hand, never did learn how to swim because he ate it when he was seven. I had mine when I was seven teen or eight teen." I replied looking at mustang from the corner of my eyes.

"So where are we? Wait no don't answer. I'd guess by what you look like… The eyes… Ishbal? The rebellion, you haven't killed anyone yet have you?" I asked more to myself than him.

"Wha… How do you know?" Mustang asked me dumbfounded. I smirked.

"You don't have the eyes of a killer yet. Tell me, how's Hughes? I know he's around here some place." I stated more than asked.

"Hughes? Do you know him?" Mustang asked me, surprised.

"Nah, but Ari speak pretty fondly of the guy, so I guessed you must know him too, after all, she did say you two went to the Military academy together." I replied still smirking.

"I haven't seen him yet, anyway, I'll take you to the camp grounds." Mustang answered.

"All right. Lead the way." I stated. Mustang walked through the city ruins and soon we were at the military war camp. I stared at all the people running around carrying guns that looked so much more advanced than any I'd ever seen. I smirked and thought of how the Marines would react if I showed up with one of those. Mustang led me to a shaded corner where I recognised a few faces from Arisona's sketches. I could see Riza Hawkeye, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc and a few others, like Kimblee and Alex Louis Armstrong. Mustang walked to where his future team was sitting and sat down on the ground, I followed suit and sat beside him, every one's glances turned to me and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Who're you?" Havoc asked.

"Portgas D. Ace. I want to join the military ranks." I replied with a blank tone.

"Why?" almost everyone asked at once.

"Well, I could be very useful, and I'm searching for my brother, and since this place is controlled by the military, I thought it's the best place to start." I replied with a smug smile. Most of the group looked satisfied, but not Hawkeye.

"Why are you shirtless? And what's with the tattoo?" Hawkeye asked and I paled. _Damn. Why that question?_ I thought.

"It's a long story, and I don't feel like telling it." I stated, then I laid my head on the ground and soon enough I was out like a light. I woke up soon thanks to some one shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I asked said person, who turned out to be Fuery. He looked a little crept out.

"How can you just fall asleep like that?" Mustang asked.

"Oh that? I'm Narcoleptic, meaning I fall asleep everywhere and anywhere no matter what I'm doing. For example, I fall asleep when I eat some times." I explained. Mustang smiled.

"Right, I remember Ari mentioning that." Mustang replied. I nodded, and sat up.

"So why did you guys wake me?" I asked the gang. Havoc shared a glance with Breda and I sighed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, you never explained about the tattoos, especially the one on your back." Havoc stated. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You're not going to let this go huh?" I stated more than asked. The whole group _sans_ Mustang shook their heads.

"Fine. What do you guys think happens when you die?" I asked. The group looked at each other before mustang replied.

"You go to the gates of truth." He said. I sighed.

"Well, back home, I'm dead. Back before my death I was in a pirate crew, captain of the second division of the White beard Pirates. Anyway, the tattoo on my back is Pop's jolly roger." I explained to the group. They looked at me with an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Yes I'm serious. If you don't believe me, just ask Mustang. He knows all of this." I stated. Then I took a deep breath and got ready to explain my other tattoo, the one that read 'ASCE'.

"Now, for the one on my arm, as you know Ace is my name, as for the crossed out S, that's for my brother Sabo. He died when we were ten years old, and I have a gut feeling he's somewhere in this world." I explained in one breath. The group looked dumbfounded, and then turned to Mustang as if to ask him if all of this was true, Mustang nodded his approval. The group became friendlier after this, and soon I learned a lot about Amestris that Arisona had never told me. A little while later, I set out with Mustang to the battle field, and watched as he used his flame alchemy by snapping his fingers. I have to admit, it was pretty impressive, but it was nothing compared to the things I could do with my devil fruit powers. Mustang turned to me and smirked.

"How about you show me what you can do with that devil fruit of yours?" He asked and I smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I exclaimed. I turned and aimed toward a random building, and punched forward.

"Fire Fist!" I yelled unleashing a powerful wave of merciless flames on the building. My arm took form again and I turned to a staring Mustang.

"What? I told you, I'm made of fire." I stated. Once he regained his ability to speak, Mustang replied.

"I didn't think Ari was serious. Well at least now I understand the nick-name." Mustang said gazing at the still burning building. I smirked widely.

"Roy?" I heard coming from behind us. I turned toward the voice only to see Hughes. I felt a smile grow on my face. Mustang turned around as well and smirked.

"Yes?" Mustang said.

"You might remember me, I'm Maes Hughes We went at the academy together." Hughes said. The smile on my face was starting to hurt. Mustang looked at me.

"Ace, do you feel okay?" Mustang asked noticing my face. I looked at him and replied.

"Yeah, don't worry, 'm fine." I replied, still smiling. Hughes looked at me and raised a questioning eye brow.

"I don't think we've met." Hughes told me.

"In fact, we haven't, I'm Portgas D. Ace, otherwise known as 'Fire Fist' Ace." I held a hand out to shake, Hughes grasped it and shook it.

"Maes Hughes, Investigations." Hughes replied. I nodded and smirked.

"I know. My friend talks pretty fondly of you and Mustang here." I stated. Hughes eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah… A blonde girl with a red lightning bolt in her hair…" I stated. A large smile grew on Hughes' face.

"So you know Arisona? What world are you from?" Hughes asked. I grinned at him.

"I'm from One Piece. I'm the main character's big brother." I stated proudly. Hughes smile widened.

"I just wanted to be sure." Hughes replied, his smile never fading.

"Since you're in investigations, did you see any files about a ten year old blond kid showing up about ten years ago?" I asked.

"Named Sabo? Yeah, why?" Hughes replied. I laughed loudly and whooped in joy for a few minutes then I looked at Hughes with a huge grin stamped on my face.

"He's me long lost brother. Tell me, do you know where I could find him?"

"Of course, he lived in Liore last time they checked." Hughes replied and my grin felt like it was going to split my face in half.

"Well, after this is over, I know where I'm going! I can't wait to see him again, it's been so long!" I exclaimed joyfully. Mustang looked at me like I was nuts.

"There's no trains directly to Liore you know." Mustang said, but that didn't dampen my mood at all.

"Doesn't matter. I've walked through deserts before, and I'm the most dangerous thing most of the creatures in that desert ever met." I stated still grinning.

"How do you know he'll recognise you?" Hughes asked.

"Oh trust me, he will." I replied.

**Chapter end.**

**TBC.**

_Ok so I kind of started this just because I honestly believe that Ace is still alive in some other universe, then I sort of thought Truth… and here it is. So what did you guy think? I know it's totally random and all that shtick, but hey. Anyway, I don't even know if I'll actually continue this but, please tell me if you want me to, and I will, just for you. 'Til next time maybe…_

**TheBlackSpirit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ace in Amestris chapter2**

**Chapter title: Long lost, now found.**

**Ace's P.O.V**

A few weeks after the Ishbal rebellion.

I was getting annoyed with this desert, my food and water had run out a little while ago, and I was surviving mainly on the military survival pills Mustang had given me. If I can tell you one thing, those thing are nasty enough to make _me _not feel like eating _ever again_. I saw a city a few miles away from me, and I smiled. _That must be Liore._ I thought to myself. I could almost taste the food I would eat there and all the water I would chug. I was so thirsty… I almost ran all the way to the city, and I admit I might have run to the first bar I saw. I was soon seated on a bar stool giving a huge order of food to the bar man as well as water, lots and lots of water. The plates of food got to me soon enough, and I started eating like my life was about to end. I took my glass of water and downed it in one go. I waved for another as I kept eating food. I kept going until I felt almost full

"Thanks for that! I was starving!" I exclaimed to the man at the bar. He stared at me dumbfounded for a few minutes and I ended up waving my hand in front of his face.

"Oi! Snap out of it old man!" I said and he did. He looked at me and spoke.

"I hope you have money to pay for all that, you ate half of the food supplies I had." The man said.

"Oh yeah, this usually covers it." I handed him a gold coin I had pulled out of the blue pouch I kept on my leg. The man's eyes widened greatly and he stared at me disbelievingly.

"What? It's just a gold coin, no big." I stated. The man's jaw dropped and I tilted my head to the side.

"_Just _a gold coin? Are you kidding? This is enough to pay for everyone here!" He exclaimed. I grinned.

"All right, anyway, I have to go, I'm looking for my long lost brother and I really want to find him before today ends. Keep the change." I stood up, slung my back pack onto my shoulder and walked out into the sunlight, I squinted a few seconds a little blinded by the sun. After my eyes were used to the light again, I walked around, checking the shops out and finally found a place that looked like one Sabo would go to. A book store. I smirked, and walked in. the bell sounded and I looked around for a person. I didn't see any so I went to the cash, and rang the bell on the front desk. Someone came out of the back of the store and walked over

"Hello, how can I help you?" The person asked. I smiled and handed the person a drawing of a twenty year old Sabo Arisona had drawn.

"I'm looking for this guy, I figured he'd come by here he likes books a lot." I stated. The person looked at the drawing in my hands, and smiled.

"Sabo? He comes here almost every day. Why are you looking for him?" The person asked. I grinned.

"He's my long lost brother! We haven't seen each other for ten years!" I replied happily. The person seemed about to talk when the bell chimed. The person looked to the door and smiled.

"Speak of the devil." The person said and I turned my head. A grown man with short curly blond hair, a top hat that ported a pair of goggles, jeans and a white shirt had just entered. I couldn't help myself from exclaiming a loud: "Sabo!" He turned to face me and the person his eyes widening when they landed on me.

"Ace? How did you… Where's Luffy?" He asked rushing to me. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Well technically speaking, I'm dead. As for Lu, he's back home, and the way I found you, well I fell in the middle of the Ishbal rebellion and Mustang, as in Arisona's friend, found me. I also met Hughes, who told me you lived here and here I am!" I explained joyfully. Sabo frowned a little then his grin came back.

" So did you keep your promise?" Sabo asked and I laughed. I took my bag off of my shoulder and opened it. Then, I searched through it and pulled out two bounty posters and a newspaper article. I handed them to Sabo who read the article first and looked at me.

"The spade pirates huh? It suits you." He stated. I nodded and he looked at one of the bounty posters and whistled appreciatively.

"Nice going Luffy! 400,000,000 Beli! Not bad!" Sabo stated. I smirked at his apparent pride.

"He started off with a 30,000 ,000 bounty, apparently he defeated this guy called Arlong." I replied. Sabo put down Luffy's wanted poster and unrolled the other one, which was my own. Once again he gave and appreciative whistle.

" 550,000,000? Only that?" Sabo joked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Meh, I'm okay with that much. Though if I was still alive back there, well my bounty would've gone up by three hundred percent! They found out I'm _his _son and they told the entire world." I replied still smiling.Sabo frowned at my words and gave me a questioning glance.

"Did they execute you? Is that why you died?" Sabo asked. I shook my head.

"Well they tried, but Luffy and the whitebeard pirates came to my rescue. They actually started a full blown war to save me." I answered to reassure him. Sabo's frown became bigger.

"Then why are you…" He began. I smiled sadly and looked straight into his eyes.

"I Saved Luffy's life. But I had to die." I replied before he could finish his question. Sabo's eyes went wide.

"He must feel so guilty right now. And pretty lonely too." Sabo stated still frowning. I sighed and replied.

"Don't you think I know? He'll probably do something _really_ stupid." I stated and Sabo smiled.

"He wouldn't be our little brother if he didn't!" He laughed and I smiled.

**Chapter end. **

**To be continued.**

_The original length of this chapter was exactly 916 words, this chapter was first finished on May 9th 2013 at 2:32 PM. Now I know this is way later than that, but hey, I wasn't allowed to publish anything or really go on fan as I told you on that warning thing. I have edited this and worked on it a while so please, please review, I need someone else's criticism, and I can't exactly ask my parents, so you guys are all I've got. _

_Until next time,_

**TheBlackSpirit.**


End file.
